


Slow Dancing

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-16
Updated: 2010-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-09 11:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/86956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was stiff in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing

Dean was stiff in his arms. His usual grace and surety in the battlefield gone on the dance floor. Castiel didn't mind, only holding Dean closer as they moved to the soft beat of the music.

Around them other couples, all of them men, moved to the same beat, holding their partners close. Castiel moved, drawing upon Jimmy's memories of dancing with his wife to guide him. Though long gone to his reward, bits of Jimmy's memories lingered alongside the physical echos of his body's cravings.

Dean gradually relaxed, hands shifting on Castiel's body to bring them together in a better fit. His body relaxed into the music, movements becoming less stilted and more fluid until it wasn't Dean and him dancing, it was them as one unit. Castiel breathed Dean in, eyes staring into Dean's, Dean holding his gaze.

He'd become fully human in the last few months, mourning the loss of his powers, especially when it came to Dean. He couldn't ease Dean's nightmares with a touch of his Grace nor could he see as clearly as he once could into Dean's soul. But he'd discovered other ways to be close to Dean and comfort him. Some Dean had shown him, others he'd learned from watching humans, and from Jimmy's memories.

Like this one. He'd had to coax Dean out to the small club, Dean protesting that he didn't dance. Castiel loved this, the two of them dancing together, bodies brushing together, hands and arms holding Dean to him gently. It was an intimacy just as great as the one Dean had show Castiel in the movements of their two bodies together as they made love.

Later, in Dean's motel bed, that intimacy from the dance floor would lead him to gently touch Dean, slowly drawing out and deepening their pleasure until they started another dance, bodies joined together as close as two people could be.


End file.
